Lie With Me: Jason and Aria (Pretty Little Liars Fan Fiction)
by StarbucksLoverxx
Summary: Pretty Little Liars Fan Fiction, set a year before Alison's disappearance. Aria finds herself drawn to Jason, her best friend Alison's older mysterious brother. He seems to be drawn to Aria too. Will Jason and Aria get their shot at love or will Ali come between them?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Young love makes me want to puke in my mouth and you would probably want to puke in your mouth too if you saw what was going on.

I was sitting in the living room trying to watch an old black and white movie on TV, but all I could hear was kissing sounds and moans coming from the other side of the room. My younger brother, Mike and his new girlfriend were playing tonsil hockey with each other on one of the other leather couches across the room.

This wasn't what I needed right now, I was having an off day and I didn't need young love being paraded in my face to remind me that I am single.

"You know, If I wanted to listen to heavy breathing and moaning I would go and watch one of your porn movies that you have in your room" I said ever so casually that Romeo and Juliet stopped making out, I had shocked them, I felt a small sense of satisfaction.

"Aria, shut up!" Mike snapped through gritted teeth as he moved away from his girlfriend who looked hot and flustered.

"I am not the one making sounds of pleasure" I pointed out.

"Well, damn, Alison's ways really have rubbed off on you. Be careful, Aria, you are on your way to being a bitch just like her" Mike hissed at me as him and his girlfriend went up the stairs...Ah, mission accomplished.

Alison's ways haven't rubbed off on me, there is only room for one Alison in this world I will say that much. Alison DiLaurentis, with hair so blonde that it looked like gold and eyes so blue that they resembled sapphires was the golden girl at Rosewood High. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her and she just happened to be my friend.

As you can probably imagine Alison got everything she wanted and if she didn't then you would know about it. Life seemed like a piece of cake for Ali, I on the other hand do not find life so easy. I am the complete opposite to Alison, I have brunette hair with pink streaks in, I have brown eyes and let's just say my style is a little out there. I am not the golden girl I am just "Ali's friend" that is all anyone sees me as, I can't be Aria when I am with Alison because standing next to Alison is like a cloud floating next to the beaming sun, what are people going to pay more attention to? The sun of course and that's the problem.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts that seemed too deep for daylight, it was Ali.

"Aria are you coming over, or did you develop amnesia?" Alison asked me sarcastically. I had totally forgot that I was meant to be going to her house to hang out with her and our three other friends, Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"So sorry, Ali, I completely forgot. I will be there in five, okay?" I said feeling like a complete idiot that I had forgotten.

"Oh and Aria one other thing...Can you wear a different colour other than black? Sometimes you remind me of those widows from hundreds of years ago who had to mourn their dead lovers for the rest of their lives by wearing only black." Alison said, a slight snigger to her voice. _Better go change then_ I thought once I had hung up the phone. I was pretty comfortable in my black hoodie and matching sweats I almost didn't want to get changed, but somehow I always wanted to please Ali so I ended up changing into a baby pink sweater and ripped black skinny jeans with black ankle boots. Okay so I was still wearing black, but at least I was wearing pink to break it up a little.

I stepped out into the cool fall air, darkness had fallen and the walk to Ali's would be about ten minutes from my house so I plugged my earphones into my phone and listened to music so that the walk didn't seem boring.

The night was quiet so when I reached the street just before Ali's street I was startled when I walked into a dark figure. I bumped into the figure quite forcefully that it caused me to drop my phone which resulted in the earphones being ripped from my ears. I went to bend down to pick up my phone, but the figure had already picked my phone up.

"Sorry little darlin'" A deep voice spoke softly and I looked up to see that it was Ali's older mysterious brother Jason. He is mysterious because he spends all his time in his room with his friends either drinking or smoking pot. In the years that I have been friends with Ali I had only ever spoken to Jason a few times when all the girls were with me, our conversations only consisted mainly of "Hi" and "bye". I had never been alone with him until now which made me feel nervous because it felt more intimate.

"I wasn't watching where I was going" he continued apologetically. The light from the street lamp shined down on his face and I found myself holding my breath. I am sure it was in the DiLaurentis's DNA to be blessed with beauty because Jason was no exception. His mop of blonde hair was pushed to one side which fell into one of his hypnotising green eyes that resembled emeralds, thick eyelashes framed his perfect eyes and his muscular 6'0 frame bellowed above my own little 5'2 frame. Thinking about it now that's probably why he called me "little darlin'" I didn't mind him calling me that, if anything it made my heart skip a beat.

"It's okay neither was I" I replied as he handed me back my phone. As he put my phone in my hand our hands briefly touched and I felt a shiver shoot through me.

"Oh that makes both of us then...So you on your way to see Ali?" he asked bending his head down slightly to look at me which was making me more nervous.

"Um yeah" I replied not meeting his gaze and rubbing my ear because it hurt from where my earphones had been ripped from my ear.

"Oh are you okay Aria?" Jason asked me acknowledging that I was rubbing my ear.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm sure its nothing...I'm just a wimp when it comes to pain" I laughed nervously.

"Here, let me take a look" I felt Jason standing closer to me now and my whole body reacted to this, it became aware of everything. He smelt of cigarette smoke mixed with cologne, an intoxicating combination of scents which made me close my eyes and breathe it all in.

I opened my eyes to see Jason peering down at me, he gave me a lop sided smile that was so sexy that I almost couldn't handle being so close to him and not being able to just grab him and kiss him. He reached out his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and held his hand there for a second before taking a pink strand of hair and tugging lightly at it before letting it fall from his fingers. His touch was the lightest of touches, but it made every hair on my body stand up.

"Damn, looks like you're going to need your ear amputated" And just like that the moment was gone and I stood there in shock.

"Haha relax Aria! I'm just playing, your ear looks fine" we both collapsed into laughter at how gullible I was.

"Well I should be going, Ali will be waiting for me" I said once I had recovered from laughing.

"Yeah I gotta bounce too" Jason replies, I noticed he didn't say where he was going.

"Alright, well I'll be seeing you , Aria, soon hopefully" He flashed me a small smile.

"Bye, Jason" I said shyly, I couldn't believe he said he wanted to see me soon. I started to leave when I felt Jason grab my hand, my heart leaped into my mouth and I spun around.

"Yes?" I asked him, looking down at his strong hand gripped around mine. His gaze drifted to our hands and he looked a little embarrassed and dropped my hand instantly.

"Try not to walk into any more guys on your way, okay?" Jason spoke cooly, flashing me a small smile and just like that he disappeared into the night.

I found myself blushing all the way to Alison's.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I opened the door to Ali's bedroom, the scent of Starbucks strangely wafted through my nose as I entered. Alison, Hanna, Spencer and Emily were all sitting on the bed chatting.

"Oh hello stranger, what took you so long?" Alison smiled at me getting up from the bed, she looked perfect as always, she was dressed in a white long sleeved crop top and baby blue jeans that fitted her like a glove. The white crop top brought out the tan in her incredible flat stomach, she reached up to pull her high ponytail tighter and when she moved her belly button piercing glistened.

"Oh um…I had cramps" I lied, my head was still spinning from my encounter with Jason.

"Oh honey, I have something that will make you feel better" Ali said walking over to her vanity where there were five Starbucks Coffee's and some cookies and muffins. She picked up one of the takeaway cups and handed it to me.

"Here, I got you a Caramel Hot Chocolate" Ali smiled gesturing for me to sit on the bed with the others.

"You went to Starbucks?" I ask stupidly enjoying the warmth from the cup.

"How did you guess?" Spencer teased me with a grin. I playfully slapped her on her knee.

"It's 8pm though isn't it closed?" I asked confused.

"We went to the drive through Starbucks, that one is open 24 hours" Hanna replied brushing her blonde hair.

"Of course Hanna would know that" Ali sniggered, peering at herself in the mirror.

It was a mean comment and no one laughed, I felt so bad for Hanna as I looked over at her to see that she had stopped brushing her hair and had her arms folded across her chest self-consciously as she looked down at the floor in shame. While Ali liked to keep us all close together she would point out our weaknesses at the same time. Hanna's weakness was that she was overweight and Alison loved to remind her by making indirect fat remarks. I thought Hanna was beautiful just the way she was and couldn't understand why Alison was so mean sometimes. While Alison wasn't looking I reached over and squeezed Hanna's hand to let her know I was on her side, she looked up at me and gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand back to say thank you.

"So girls guess who has a hot date later this week?" Alison squealed excitedly coming back over to the bed where we were all sitting.

"Oh wow that's so great Ali!" Emily gushed, Emily, she was always so sweet and sincere.

"I bet you wish you were going on a date too, Em" Alison giggled, but somehow I felt there was a hidden message behind that comment because Emily looked a little embarrassed.

"Who is the lucky guy?" I asked taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Ali winked at me as she broke an oatmeal cookie in half and took a bite.

"Aw come on Ali, tell us who it is!" I said, I was curious to know.

"He is an older guy that's all I can tell you" she replied, all the playfulness was gone from her voice now and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Why can't you tell us anymore?" Spencer questioned raising a dark eyebrow. Spencer was the intelligent and brave one, she was fearless when it came to questioning Alison.

"Because I can't" Alison shrugged taking another bite of her cookie.

"This isn't like you, you normally love to brag about the latest guy who has fallen at your feet. Something is wrong here, I am thinking this guy is unavailable" Spencer threw her theory out there as usual.

"Well there is something about a guy who doesn't belong to you, but I guess you would know all about that right, Spence?" Ali snapped getting up. I started to feel uncomfortable, this was the second mean comment tonight.

"Alison" Spencer said her name firmly, it was as if she was warning her about something that I knew nothing about. Alison and Spencer stared at each other for a few minutes before Hanna broke the silence and suggested that we should have a movie night.

We were all sleeping over so when 2am rolled around everyone was asleep in their sleeping bags and Ali was asleep in her bed. I had woken up a little while ago and couldn't get back to sleep so I went downstairs to get a glass of water.

The TV was on downstairs and I figured one of Alison's parents was still up. The living room and the kitchen were adjoined so I had to walk through the living room to get to the kitchen so I walked into the living room expecting to see one of Ali's parents only to find it was Jason watching TV in just a White T Shirt and his boxers. I took in the gorgeous sight before me and gulped nervously.

"Twice in one day, I must be doing something right" Jason greeted me once he saw me.

"Well technically it's a new day so I have only bumped into you once today" I corrected him giving him a shy smile.

"I don't care it's still not a new day until I have gone to bed and woken up again darlin'"he replied running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't sleep" I blurted out too openly, as soon as I said it I regretted it, I think it was the early hours which made me not have my guard up.

"Join the club" Jason smiled and patted to the empty seat next to him, he was gesturing for me to sit next to him, my heart began to pick up its rhythm.

"Oh no it's okay I don't want to disturb you" I say and turn to walk away feeling so embarrassed.

"You and I obviously have different definitions of what disturbing someone means" Jason continues and I turn around intrigued by his comment.

"what's your definition of disturbing someone?" I asked looking at him to see he was looking up at me grinning.

"Well let's just say a pretty girl talking to a lonesome guy like me in the lonely hours is not disturbing me" Jason spoke softly. He thought I was pretty! I could feel myself blushing, but a lonesome guy like him? What was he talking about? He probably had more friends than he knew what to do with.

"I don't believe you are lonely, I see you at school, you are always hanging out in a big crowd full of guys" I tell him remembering all the times I saw him in those big crowds laughing and joking around. He laughed softly at this comment and he pulled me down next to him on the couch.

"Not everything is as it seems , Aria" Jason explained, looking straight at me, those green eyes that usually looked full of secrets were unguarded tonight and for the first time I saw sadness in his eyes.

"I could be surrounded by loads of people and still feel completely alone, that's the worst type of loneliness. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy" Jason explained so quietly that it almost came out in a whisper. Never would I have thought that me and Jason DiLaurentis would have something in common.

"I know what you mean" I responded looking at the TV thinking about how I often felt that way.

"I knew you would" Jason whispered which made me look at him and raise an eyebrow, how did he know?

"I knew you would because you like to write, writers are like empaths they can channel other people's pain, they can feel it and understand it" I was so surprised that he knew I liked to write, I didn't think he knew anything about me other than the obvious being that I was Ali's friend. I looked at him and for the first time I saw someone underneath all the smoking and the drinking, maybe he was just as lost as me.

We sat and watched TV together in comfortable silence for a while, Jason had put a blanket over us and the warmth from the soft blanket was making me feel sleepy and my eyes began to feel heavy.

The next thing I remember was being awoke by the daylight flooding through the window. I had one eye opened and peered at the clock on the wall, it was 6am. I felt warmer than usual and my head was laying on something warm. I rubbed my eyes and turned my head slightly and realized I was laying on Jason's chest and his arm was wrapped around me. Oh my god I had fallen asleep on him! I felt embarrassed and looked up to see that he looked even more beautiful in sleep, his face looked softer, younger, gone was the sadness I had seen just a few hours earlier.

I wished I could stay in his arms longer, but I was so scared that someone might find us asleep together so I very gently moved his arm away, he didn't wake thank goodness. I got up feeling the absence of Jason and not liking it. I looked at him once more, he made my heart ache and before I could stop myself I brushed his hair gently away from his eyes and kissed his forehead because I didn't know if I would get the chance to again.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" I whispered before climbing the stairs to get back into my sleeping bag.

And that's when I knew that I liked Jason. Lord please forgive me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Hi, Aria, honey" my Mom greeted me as I walked through the door the next morning. The smell of freshly brewed Coffee hit me straight away making me feel more awake although I couldn't be any more awake if I tried. Once I crept back into Alison's room I couldn't sleep, Jason was all I could think about.

"Hey Mom" I smiled at her taking a seat at the kitchen table and dropping my overnight bag on the floor. Mom placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of me, black, two sugars, just how I liked it.

"How was the sleepover?" Mom asked as she was cleaning the kitchen counters.

"Um…it was weird" I said honestly placing my hands around the mug trying to warm them.

"Oh?" Mom was gesturing for me to continue, but I didn't know how to explain it all because I felt confused about the whole night.

"I don't know, Ali said a few things that didn't make sense, well I'm sure they made sense to her. She just sometimes acts like she is wiser and experienced than all of us…well I suppose she is really." I explained thinking my thoughts out loud.

"Oh, honey, there is always an Alison in every high school. There was a girl just like Alison that I was friends with. She too said things that would make her seem more mature than the rest of me and my friends. At times she was intimidating, but eventually I realized even though I hadn't experienced everything that she had I still gained wisdom from the things I had experienced. Aria, you are wise too don't forget that." My Mom explained, she kissed me lovingly on my cheek and continued on with her cleaning. I guess she was right, but I didn't feel wise or intelligent when I couldn't understand what Alison meant by those comments she made last night.

Later that evening I was brushing my hair that I had just blow dried and straightened. I looked at myself in the mirror in my bedroom, I was dressed in an off the shoulder cream sweater dress and suede thigh high boots. I really didn't want to go to Noel Kahn's house party which sounded crazy considering that he was a popular rich kid. The truth was that I had been to so many of his house parties that they all seemed the same, It was like watching a boring movie on repeat over and over again.

Ali was a good friend of Noel's so she and us girls would always get invited to his parties. Alison and the rest of the girls always act like they had just won VIP tickets to a concert whenever they get invited to Noel's party. I personally didn't see anything VIP about watching people stagger around drunk and puking their guts up. I was beginning to feel tired from the lack of sleep. All I wanted was to go back in time to when I was asleep in Jason's arms. Never had I craved to feel someone's body warmth against my skin more.

We all turned up to the party pretty late, Alison says that it's better to keep people excitedly anticipating your arrival. I am sure everyone would anticipate Ali's arrival, but no one would anticipate my own so it seemed pointless for me to show up late too, but here I was.

"Damn, I might get myself into some trouble tonight" Noel greeted us with a wink; I could see he was drinking us all in with his blue eyes and loving every second of it.

"You are always getting yourself into trouble" Alison replied rolling her eyes.

"Whenever you are around Ali, it's hard not to" Noel winked again taking a sip from the red cup that he was holding.

"Quit being a perv, Noel" Ali giggled and pushed him to one side so that we could all walk into the house.

As usual half of Rosewood had turned up to Noel's party, the living room alone was full of people. The music was so loud that I could feel it vibrate underneath my feet. All I could see was a sea of people holding red cups and dancing quite provocatively to the music. I stood still taking in my surroundings until Emily grabbed my arm and made me dance with her and the others. I danced for what felt like forever before we began to split up. Alison got pulled away by a guy who was hitting on her, Spencer had gone to the bathroom and Emily and Hanna had gone to get some drinks. I was alone and suddenly the booming music and all the people became too much for me, I couldn't think and I felt extremely claustrophobic.

I pushed through the crowd until I was outside in the back yard. As soon as the night air hit me I felt like I could breathe again. There were a few people outside mainly just talking or smoking. The night felt so tranquil, it was as if I was in a completely different world being outside. I took a seat by the pool and looked up into the sky.

"Now it really has been twice in one day" I heard a voice speak next to me and I whirled around to see Jason, I could start to feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey" I smiled at him shyly, he looked beautiful as ever.

"How are you Sleeping Beauty?" he asked giving me a boyish grin. I put my heads in my hands and laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah…Um…So sorry about that" I replied feeling like such an idiot.

"Well no girl has ever been so bored in my company that they fell asleep so that was something new" Jason pointed out running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh no you weren't boring me I just felt tired…" I started to protest, but Jason started laughing.

"Aria I'm kidding, relax" he laughed putting an arm around me.

"If you're not walking into guys then you're falling asleep on them" he joked, I laughed feeling a little better.

"I sure know how to attract em by making a total fool out of myself in the process" I laughed.

"It's good to be different that's what I like about you" Jason said softly, all traces of laughter vanishing from his voice. _That's what I like about you? Did he just say he liked me?_

"Yeah having pink streaks in my hair is definitely _different"_ I replied.

"I like your pink hair…You know out of all Ali's friends you have always been the one that has stood out. You don't try to fit in and you don't listen to everything Ali says. You have your own thoughts and opinions, that independence makes you shine" Jason spoke softly.

My heart started pounding in my chest and I had to fight to catch my breath, what he said was so genuine that it made me feel emotional. I had to look away to gain composure again, I couldn't let Jason see how I was literally hanging onto his every word.

Jason leaned forward and lifted my chin which made me turn my head to face him, as I looked at this beautiful boy before me I felt the small bit of composure I had left leave my body. His eyes were on me now, those eyes looked like they could see my soul and I'm pretty sure I looked as vulnerable as I felt in his presence.

Jason slowly stretched out his hands and gently cupped my face with them, his thumbs gently caressing my cheeks, I could feel his breath on my skin which made me tingle all over. I couldn't control myself anymore and I closed my eyes embracing his touch. Suddenly I felt him lean forward and then I felt him kiss me, his lips were so warm and soft as they brushed against mine. I had only ever been kissed in a teenage hormonal way, but Jason's kisses were so sweet and gentle, but yet passionate all at the same time that I thought my heart was going to explode. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, he searched my face intensely for a reaction to what had just happened and I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back at me, it was the kind of smile that reached his pretty eyes. He kissed my forehead and in that moment I realized that he had awoken something within me.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I had the Monday blues at school, the weekend felt as if I had been somewhere else entirely and now it was back to reality. I couldn't concentrate in my classes, teachers would be speaking, I could hear them, but I wasn't listening to anything they were saying because I kept replaying the kiss in my head over and over again. I was so happy, but at the same time so confused, what did this all mean? What were we?

"What do you think you are doing?" Hanna's voice demanded behind me. I was getting Coffee from the Coffee machine in the cafeteria and I almost ended up dropping it because she startled me.

"I'm just getting some Coffee" I replied wondering why her tone was so demanding.

"I see that, Aria, but I meant what is going on with you and Jason?" Hanna said a little impatiently and my whole body froze…How does she know we have been hanging out? I have only hung out with him when hardly anyone was around.

"Jason? Do you mean Jason DiLaurentis?" I asked, I had to act casual.

"Oh come on Aria don't play dumb, you know there is only one Jason in Rosewood!" Hanna hissed grabbing my arm and pulling me into a corner where we couldn't be seen.

"There is nothing going on between me and Jason" I lied shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh really? So why did I see you two all snuggled up to each other asleep on the couch at Ali's the other night?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Oh crap, I couldn't believe she had seen that! I definitely couldn't worm my way out of this one.

"I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get a glass of water and saw that Jason was up watching TV. I decided to watch TV with him for a while and then I don't remember anything else" that was partially the truth, I wasn't telling that much of a lie.

"Oh my god you don't remember anything? Did he drug you?!" Hanna almost shouted, her blue eyes were wide with shock. I had to turn away from her to keep from laughing, she obviously didn't understand that I didn't remember anything else because I had fallen asleep.

"Oh my god he drugged you! I knew that boy was sketchy as hell!" I turned around to see Hanna pacing back and forth.

"Hanna, he didn't drug me I just fell asleep by accident" I said laughing slightly.

"Aria, stop laughing this isn't funny, Jason is sketchy! You barely know each other and then he lets you watch TV with him? God, who does that?!" Hanna continued her rant, throwing her hands up in the air, I don't know if she was hoping for god to answer that question for her or not.

"Yup, you're right, Han, he let me watch TV with him, he must be a barbaric animal" I replied sarcastically taking a sip of my Coffee. She stopped pacing and looked at me with a small smile that showed her dimples, I knew she couldn't stay mad at me for too long.

"Okay, okay, maybe I overreacted, but I don't trust Jason, we barely see him because he is always either getting high or wasted, just be careful Aria" Hanna warned me, her voice returning to her usual tone.

"Anyway, what were you doing downstairs anyway?" I asked Hanna, ignoring her warning, I trusted Jason.

"Oh, um I came down to get a drink of water" Hanna stuttered. I looked at her, I could tell when she was lying.

"Okay, Okay I might have made myself a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marsh mellows so shoot me" Hanna sighed throwing her hands up in the air once again.

"I wouldn't, but Ali probably would"

"Yeah and Ali would probably shoot you too if she knew you had been cuddling up to Jason" Hanna said half kidding and half being serious.

Lord knows what Alison would do if she knew I was falling for her brother.

I sat in the library after school doing homework, but my mind was elsewhere like it had been all day. I was day dreaming looking into thin air when I saw Jason walk into the library, he flashed a smile at me and I felt my insides melting.

"Hey, darlin' mind if I sit?" he asked pulling the chair out opposite from me. I quickly scanned the library to make sure the girls weren't there. I was half expecting Hanna to jump out from somewhere with hand cuffs ready to arrest me for just looking at Jason.

"Or is this seat taken?" Jason asked as he could see I was scanning the library.

"Um…sorry…no it's not taken you can sit" I replied looking down at my homework.

"How are you?" He asked sitting down. I wanted to say "Well I feel happy and confused all at the same time. I haven't been able to get you off my mind, I don't know what this is." But of course I never said that.

"I'm good" was what I settled for instead.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of distracted?" Jason noticed leaning forward so that his elbows were on the table.

"Sorry…it's just…well Hann saw us sleeping on the couch the other night" I blurted out, I couldn't not tell him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…she thought you drugged me" I laughed nervously.

"Good to know that I still have a bad reputation around here" he laughed in disgust running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"My friends don't trust you" I said not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Jason asked seriously, his green eyes bore into mine, they looked slightly hurt, I think he thought I didn't trust him and somehow I couldn't bear him thinking that about me.

"Yes" I said and without thinking I reached across the table and took his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know what I would do if you didn't trust me either" He said softly rubbing his thumb against my hand.

The truth is that I don't know what I would do either if I didn't trust him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It had been a week since me and Jason's last encounter in the library. For a week he had been MIA, I hadn't seen him at school, I hadn't ran into him anywhere in Rosewood, I hadn't even seen him at Alison's house. Every time I went to Ali's to hang out I would pray that I would see him, I knew that we couldn't have a full blown conversation in front of Alison, but just to take a glimpse at him would be enough, I just needed to see him. I had missed him randomly popping up and making my whole day, I had the girls, but I honestly felt lonely without him.

It was Saturday and I was sitting in bed on my laptop, it was about 11pm when I heard my bedroom window slide open, I saw a figure trying to get through the window. _Oh my god someone has broken into my room! This is where I die!_ I shut my laptop and screamed in terror, a hand covered my mouth, I froze.

"Aria, shhh it's just me" I looked up to see Jason standing over me, smiling. I was so relieved that it was him and not some serial killer that I pulled him down onto the bed and hugged him tight, his body was stiff for a second and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight like he had really missed me. I breathed in his scent not wanting to let him go, he smelt of cologne, cigarettes and whisky.

"Have you ever heard of knocking on the door? You almost scared me half to death" I said, my head buried into his chest.

"I'm sorry…the truth is I'm actually very…very drunk" Jason replied breaking the hug, I looked into his eyes, they were glazy and blood shot, they looked troubled.

"Jesus, Jason how much have you had?" I asked.

"Enough…I'm s-sorry Aria I haven't been around, I had to get away from this place…too many secrets…too many lies" Jason was slurring his words and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"B-but, I came back for you…Didn't…I didn't want you to think I just took off and left you. I'm good at messing everything else up…I don't want to mess this up…" He was cut off as he began to puke up his guts out of my bedroom window. _Oh crap now my parents were going to wonder why there was sick on our driveway._

I got out of bed, not entirely sure what to do, I don't regularly get drunken guys climbing through my bedroom window at night. I stood behind him and rubbed his back, that's the only thing I could think of to do.

"I'm sorry" Jason said weakly wiping his mouth as he stepped away from my window.

"come on, let me take you home you need sleep" I said opening my closet to find my coat.

"No I can't go back there, Aria" Jason protested, I turned around and his eyes looked like they were filling with tears.

"What's happened?" I asked him, taking one of his hands in mine, it hurt me to see him hurting like this.

"It's a long story…Just trust me okay?" Jason looked at me with pleading eyes and I knew I had no choice, but to trust him.

"Alright, you can stay for the night, but do me a favour and go freshen yourself up in the bathroom I don't do sick breath" I smiled trying to make light of the situation, he smiled back at me and my heart couldn't help, but feel for this beautiful, tortured soul that needed fixing.

I opened my door to see if the coast was clear, the last thing I wanted was for my parents to catch Jason in the house. Once it was safe I ushered Jason into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I told him he could take a shower and I gave him a spare toothbrush to use.

Mike was sleeping over at his girlfriend's house so while Jason was in the shower I crept into Mike's room to get a clean T Shirt and a clean pair of boxers for Jason, Mike looked about the same size as Jason. I gave the clean clothes to Jason once he was out of the shower and he went back into the bathroom to get changed.

When Jason came back into my room I had to look away , he looked like heaven with his freshly washed hair that was damp, he was just in boxers, his body was so muscular and toned, I couldn't believe this guy who was like a god was here in my bedroom.

"Aria, I'm so tired" Jason spoke quietly, in that moment he just looked so vulnerable and I felt this natural instinct to protect him.

"I know you are…here you sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" I offered getting out of bed.

"No, I don't want to sleep alone…just let me hold you, okay?" Once those words escaped his lips I just melted.

He got into the bed first and then gestured for me to get in. I lay down beside him and turned so my back was facing him and he shifted over to me, pulling me against him and wrapping his strong arm around my tummy. He smelt of Herbal Essences shampoo and my Almond Milk Shower Gel and the scents were intoxicating to me. Soon I felt him softly breathing and I realized he had fallen asleep and in that moment I also realized that this was the only place I wanted to be.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I woke up the next morning lying on Jason's chest with both his arms wrapped around me. I must have got into that position in my sleep. I sat up slightly to read the time on the clock on my nightstand which read 11am, I was surprised I had slept for so long. I felt Jason beginning to wake up beneath me, I peered down to look at him, there wasn't anything more sexy than a guy with morning hair and sleepy eyes.

"Hi" Jason smiled sleepily up at me reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, do you feel better?" I asked pushing his messy blonde hair away from his forehead. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the adorableness of sleepy Jason was too much to handle.

"Shit, I'm starting to remember parts of last night" Jason groaned into his hands, he sounded embarrassed.

"Wait, how did I get into your bedroom?" Jason asked confused lifting his face from his hands.

"You climbed through my window" I reminded him.

"Shit, Aria, I'm so sorry I was such a mess last night I shouldn't have bothered you with it all" Jason replied apologetically.

"Don't be sorry I was bored anyway so you made my night more entertaining" I said jokingly smiling. Jason laughed at this, it was a deep sexy laugh and it made my heart beat a little faster.

"So what happened last night? I take it you don't get that drunk for the fun of it?" I asked sitting up.

"I don't get drunk for the fun of it you're right…Aria, I'm not ready to talk about why I was in such a mess last night." Jason replied.

"It's okay…but, if you do ever want to talk about it then you know where to find me. Try not to climb through my window and scare me half to death next time though" I smiled. We laughed at this and then he took my face in his hands and planted a soft gentle kiss on my forehead, I closed my eyes for a brief moment as I always did every time he touched me, I always had to bathe in the moment.

"Aria, honey, who are you talking to in there?" My mom called from outside the door. I panicked looking at Jason who also looked panicked. I frantically scanned my room for a place where Jason could hide. I spotted my closet, he wouldn't be able to stand in there, he was six feet tall, but he could sit in there. I jumped out of bed and pulled Jason along with me, I ushered him into the closet and motioned for him to sit down, once he did I shut the doors quietly.

"Um no one Mom!" I called back.

"Hmm it didn't sound like no one" My Mom said, I saw the door knob turn and I quickly grabbed my phone. My Mom walked into my bedroom and looked around a little surprised to see no one there.

"Um, actually I was just talking to Hanna on the phone" I said pointing at my phone hoping that she believed me so she could leave.

"Oh yeah? And what were you girls talking about?" My mom asked curiously coming towards me and folding her arms across her chest. _Oh crap, Aria! Think, think fast!_

"I, Um…Well she…she wanted to know how to prevent razor burn when she's um…shaving down there" I stuttered. I could have slapped myself for how stupid that sounded, I could have said anything and I chose the topic of how to prevent razor burn!

"Oh…I see…well shaving cream is good for that" My Mom suggested, her face becoming less curious and more softer…good, she believed me.

"Right, exactly! That's what I told her…good ole' shaving cream!" I exclaimed, I reached out to lean on the night stand and when I realized it wasn't behind me I stumbled and fell backwards onto the floor. _Well this is going so well! NOT!_

"I'm okay" I said getting back up and throwing my hands in the air like I was thanking god…god what was I doing?

"You know what? You look like you need some coffee to help you function, I'm going to get that for you" My mom suggested.

"Oh thank you!" I smiled running a hand through my hair.

"Oh and Aria?" My mom said turning back around.

"Yes" I said nervously.

"Did you know someone was sick on our driveway last night? These drunk kids…they have no consideration for private property. Your father had to go out there this morning and clean it up" My mon told me in disgust. I could feel my cheeks reddening slightly knowing Jason could hear all of this.

"Oh no way? What animals!" I replied pretending to be just as disgusted as she was.

As soon as she left the room I opened the door to the closet to let Jason out.

"Razor burn? Really? That was the best thing that you could come up with?" Jason smirked standing up.

"Sorry, but some of us didn't take a crash course in lying to our parents" I said sarcastically reaching for a paddle brush to brush my hair.

"Okay you have a point…I used to do a lot of shady things like sneak girls up to my room late at night" he replied.

"What about now?" I asked, blushing because I had asked such a personal question.

"Hooking up with random girls from parties used to be all I did at the weekends, but after a while hook ups became all the same to me. I guess now I'm searching for something more, you know?" he replied looking at me intently with those emerald eyes that always looked like they could see through me.

"I get you" I replied feeling slightly embarrassed. I was embarrassed because I had never hooked up with anyone before, all I had done was kiss a few guys. And here was Jason who was incredibly beautiful and experienced, it felt a little intimidating.

"I should probably go, I don't want to get you in trouble" Jason said getting dressed. I decided to go downstairs to make sure that the coast was clear so that I could quickly see Jason to the back door before anyone saw. It turns out my Mom was in the bathroom upstairs, the door was closed and my dad must have gone out so I quickly took Jason's hand leading him down the stairs.

"I guess I'll be seeing you then" I said opening the back door for Jason. I wondered how long it would be until the next time I saw him.

"Aria, aren't you forgetting something?" Jason said pointing to his lips and before I knew it he had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him and kissed me, it was a quick kiss, but it was so sweet that it made my whole body go weak. And then just like that he was gone and as always he left me with my head spinning.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Alright, you have been staring at that like it's been blessed or something for five minutes now" Emily pointed out referring to the Mocha Frappecunnio that was in front of me. Me and Emily were in Starbucks.

"Sorry" I smiled apologetically playing with the green straw in my hand.

"So who is it?" Emily asked moving her long black hair to one side.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The boy you like" Emily replied, a smile forming her lips.

"There is no boy" I lied avoiding eye contact.

"Oh please! You have been practically floating on cloud nine for weeks. I have seen you numerous times stare dreamily into thin air!" Emily continued, she really wanted to know who it was.

"Is it Noel? Because I saw him looking at you at his party" Emily asked.

"Noel looks at anything with legs, Em" I laughed reassuring her.

"Yeah, but I heard he's into you...Maybe we can get Ali to hook you guys up!" Emily suggested excitedly leaning forward.

No way would Noel be into me, I used to have a crush on him until I figured he was just a typical rich boy. money was always being handed out to him like candy. The only two people he seemed to love was himself and his money which to me was an unattractive quality to have.

"No I'm not into Noel" I said dismissing her idea.

"Okay so who is it?" Emily smiled.

"it's no one" I replied.

"Okay, Aria, I'm not stupid I know you, why can't you just tell me who it is? I promise not to say anything to the girls if you don't want me to" Emily said softly. I did really need to talk to someone and Emily was the sweetest and non-judge mental out of all of the girls amd I knew I could trust her not to say anything.

"Jason DiLaurentis" I whispered.

"Huh? What about Jason?...Oh holy shit you have feelings for Jason!" Emily realized putting a hand over her mouth in shock. I simply nodded feeling embarrassed.

"How though? We never see him...Aria, you know we don't trust him he is sketchy" Emily said seriously.

"I know, but he isn't what he seems. I have been hanging out with him" I replied shrugging my shoulders as I knew this wasn't going to sit well with Emily.

"Oh my god something happened didn't it?" Emily realized.

"Um...well we kissed and we have slept together twice" I said feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You did WHAT?!" Emily almost shouted.

"Shhh! We didn't sleep together like that, we just fell asleep with our clothes still attached to our bodies and what not" I hissed.

"Oh sorry...So he hasn't tried to sleep with you?" Emily asked surprised. I shook my head.

"Wow he has changed...So when are you planning on telling Alison?" Emily asked. I wasn't going to tell Ali yet because I don't even know what me and Jason are.

"You have to tell her" Emily read my mind.

"I know...I just don't know what this thing with me and Jason is yet' I replied honestly taking a sip of my Frappucinno.

"Well what do you want it to be?" Emily asked holding her coffee mug in her hands.

"Honestly? I want to be with him, Em" it felt so good to finally have said how I have been feeling.

"Look, you know how I feel about the guy, but if he makes you happy then you should tell him. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt" Emily smiled giving my hand a squeeze.

Later on that night I was in bed browsing on my phone when I saw that Jason was showing as online on Facebook. My heart quickened at the sight of his name on the screen, just seeing his name made me happy. I knew I had to tell him how I felt, I couldn't see him again without him knowing.

 _ **Hey, Jason, I can't sleep again lol!**_ Before I could change my mind I send the message and quickly put my phone back down next to me. It was such a stupid text, I bet he wouldn't reply. I stared up at my ceiling wishing I had better game when I felt my phone vibrate, I picked up the phone so fast that I almost dropped it on my face.

 _ **Join the club…I miss you.**_ My heart almost melted, I messaged him back telling him I missed him too.

 _ **I need to see you, meet me tomorrow after school?**_

 _ **Okay, where?**_

 _ **Outside Starbucks**_

 _ **Sure, I'll see you then, goodnight, sweet dreams**_

 _ **Sweet dreams beautiful**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Look at her over there hitting that ball so confidently, who does she think she is?" Alison laughed bitterly. I was in gym class and Alison was referring to our classmate Elly who was playing a very competitive game of tennis.

"She probably just wants to pass this class like the rest of us Ali" I sighed. Alison had spent the whole of class ranting about Elly. Elly was really smart and was on the decathlon team with Spencer, like Spencer she just had a knack for excelling in everything. The school was holding a Romeo and Juliet play and Ali and Elly had both auditioned for the role of Juliet. Elly got the role and Alison was outraged because she thought she was physically more suited to the role. Alison was more physically suited to the role, she was beautiful like Juliet, but this wasn't Hollywood, this was a school play where looks didn't matter so much, but of course Ali being Ali was treating it like a Hollywood movie.

"I mean just look at her in those tiny grey shorts she is wearing, she is practically bursting out of them! She is a size 16, not a freaking size 6 for god's sake" Ali continued with her rant sounding even more outraged. Elly was pretty, she had died purple hair that I thought was pretty cool, she had these gorgeous big brown eyes and plump lips. Elly was short and very curvy which Alison probably hated.

"Ali, I know you and you can't just be mad because she got the role of Juliet and you didn't" I pointed out to her. Ali thought about this for a minute as she put her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"You know Andrew is playing Romeo, right?" Alison asked.

"Andrew Campbell from the Decathlon team?" I said looking over at Elly.

"Yes him…He is so gorgeous in a nerdy kind of way. I wanted to get the role of Juliet so I could kiss him, I bet he is secretly a seductive kisser, don't you think?" Ali practically gushed, her sapphire like eyes lighting up.

"I guess so…I haven't really thought about it. Anyway I thought you went on a date with that guy?" I asked remembering the date that she had told us all about at her sleepover a few weeks ago.

"It was a date, Aria, I'm not bound to the guy so being interested in other guys isn't hurting anybody now is it?" Alison said a little impatiently. I nodded my head in agreement not wanting to make her mad.

I wondered how the date went with Alison's mystery guy I would ask her, but since she seems to want to keep his identity a secret there would be no point in probing her for information that she will never give me. If she can have secrets then why couldn't I?

I began feeling nervous knowing that soon I would be meeting Jason, I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. Just as the day was coming to an end my English teacher suddenly stopped everyone in class from going home.

"Listen up guys, there is a storm going on outside, Rosewood have just had a weather warning, we are expecting torrential rain and gale force wind of up to one hundred miles per hour. These are really dangerous conditions for walking and driving so for your own safety the principle has urged everyone to stay here until the storm passes" She informed us all at the front of the class. There were moans of frustration coming from some students, other students were calling their parents to let them know.

I didn't know whether Jason would still be in school or not, he has a habit of showing up when he feels like it and I hadn't seen him. I tried to send him a message on Facebook to let him know what was happening, but I had no signal. What if he was already waiting for me? I just had this gut instinct that I had to leave, I needed to see him and a storm wasn't going to stop me. It had just started to rain so maybe if I left right away I could make it to Starbucks before the storm got worse.

I gathered my books together and stood up and made my way to the door, but my teacher stood in front of it.

"And where do you think you are going Aria?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I actually have to be somewhere so if you could just let me pass that would be great" I replied trying to find the door knob, but realizing she had her hand over it.

"I have somewhere to be too which is at home watching re-runs of _Maury_ with my three cats, but I can't go home because I have to look after you little brats!" She snapped at me and I stepped back feeling slightly disturbed that she was that angry about not getting to watch _Maury._

"Oh um, well I actually have somewhere to be which doesn't involve the TV…I actually have a doctor's appointment so I need to go to that" I lied.

"Do you want to go to hell? Because that's where you will go if you set foot outside. No one is going anywhere so sit your ass down now Aria!" She shouted at me with her crazy eyes. I gulped and sat back down…she was pissed and I didn't want to piss her off anymore.

"I really need to use the bathroom" I said to her ten minutes later. I figured if she let me go then I wouldn't take my books with me so it would look like I was going to come back.

"Alright, alright if it will shut you up then go ahead, oh and on your way back do me a favour and get me a coffee from the cafeteria, I take it with three sugars and a double shot" She said sitting at her desk looking as miserable as sin.

"Okay, got it" I smiled walking out the door casually, when I shut the door and got half way down the hallway that's when I decided to make a run for it. I grabbed my bag from my locker and dashed outside into the pouring rain. The rain was ice cold against my skin and made me shiver, but I had to make it to Starbucks…I had to know.

When I got to Starbucks I looked like I had just taken a shower with all of my clothes on. I was so cold from all the rain that I was shivering, I slumped down into a chair and tried to get my breath back as I had ran all the way to Starbucks. I looked around and couldn't see Jason anywhere, obviously I had gotten here first. As I sat trying to get my breath back I happened to see a figure staggering outside Starbucks, his back was facing the window, but I knew it was Jason. I didn't know why he was staggering until I saw an empty beer bottle in his hand…he was drunk again, my heart started to pound in my chest, I was worried about Jason, this was the second time in less than a week that I had seen him drunk…I had a feeling something was seriously wrong and just as I was going to go outside to find out what was wrong a black car pulled up next to Jason. He staggered slowly towards the car, opened the door and got in. A woman leaned over towards the passenger seat with a concerned look on her face, she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and embraced him rocking him in her arms…I felt sick to my stomach as I discovered the woman in the car was Melissa Hastings.


End file.
